what happened next
by Xaphania-angel
Summary: after 5th book. Ron and hermione fluff, harry meets a mysterious girl...
1. ron

Fan fiction - chapter one  
  
Ron groaned and rolled over, he had only just got off to sleep after hours of thinking,when Harrys owl, Hedwig had arrived with a letter clutched in her beak. He glanced at the letter now in his hand.  
  
Dear Ron,  
I know you only left us a week ago but I was wondering if you could come back to Grimmauld Place to see Harry. I am getting increasingly worried about him, he's being more and more withdrawn with me. Ginny is welcome to come along if she wishes. I have also invited Hermione to join us. Best Remus Lupin  
  
Harry was being more withdrawn. This was not a good sign, while Ron had been there Harry had barely spoken, choosing rather to stare into space and mutter undecipherable things to himself, when Ron or Ginny had asked him what he had said he would shake his head and say 'nothing' in a far away voice. Neither Ron nor Ginny could make anything of this.  
  
Sometimes Harry would almost be cheerful but these little bursts never lasted longer than half an hour. But Ron and Ginny both knew the reason for this, Harry had just buried his Godfather, Sirius Black who until a month ago most of the wizarding world had believed to be a murderer. A month ago the Daily Prophet published the whole story and had included a soppy story about Harry's many losses. The funeral was a media frenzy, the Daily Prophet had turned up (without invatation) and Luna Lovegood had arrived to support Harry with her Father (who ran the Quibbler) before they left for Sweden.  
  
'I have also invited Hermione to join us'. Hermione. Ron relished the thought of seeing her again, she had gone on holiday with her parents after the funeral. Not that they hadn't been in contact, she had sent several owl's to him, most of them containing worried words about Harry, of course, but they had made space for idle small talk and, Ron dared hope, careless flirting.  
Just as though his thought had taken shape, Pig, his owl soared through the open window with a reply from Hermione. He had written enquiring if she got back from her trip alright. Ron wrestled the letter from Pigwidgeon's grip and shook the parchment open.  
  
Dear Ron, (it said)  
I got back from the Alps fine, and I thoroughly enjoyed the skiing trip (I can tell you're still laughing!). Have you heard from Hary since you last saw him? In your letters you seemed worried. I'm great apart from a little sunburn (stop grinning). missing you loads. love Hermione x P.S I just recieved a letter from Remus asking me to go see Harry, he said he'd asked you to come too, I hope you can. I'm getting the Knight Bus tomorrow at 3pm, if you get on at five past three then we can catch up on the bus. Send a reply with Pig when you know.  
  
Ron didn't hesitate, he walked down from his bedroom and went straight into the kitchen. Sure enough his parents were having breakfast, his father was dressed for work.  
  
'Morning Ron, I didn't realise you were up yet, I'll make you a cup of tea. What do you want for breakfast?' asked Mrs.Weasley  
  
'Before you do anything can I have a word?' he asked  
'What's wrong Ron?' asked Mr.Weasley  
  
'Nothing, it's just that Remus wrote to me asking if I could go back to Gimmauld Place. He's worried about Harry. Hermione's going and Ginnys invited too.Hermione want's to meet on the knight bus. Would it be alright if I went?'  
  
Mrs.Weasley regarded her son for a moment then turned to her husband and said, 'It's alright by me, what do you think Arthur?'  
  
'Send Pig to Hermione,' he replied,'Telling her you'll be on the bus and send Errol to Remus saying you'll be arriving this afternoon'  
  
'Great,' said Ron grinning,'how about some bacon and eggs for brekkie mum?' he added  
  
'I'll get straight on it, while your waiting why don't you ask your sister if she want's to go?'  
  
'Okay then I'll be back in a minute,' he said, adding 'that's if I can wake the incredible sleeping Ginny!'  
  
He made his way smiling to Ginny's room. Knocked and entered without waithing for a reply. Ginny was looking bleary eyed at Ron as if he was a sea slug.  
  
'Wat yu wake me up for Ron? It's six in the morning!' she said as he settled on the end of her bed.  
  
'Remus sent me a letter asking if we wanted to go over,' He answered, 'He's worried about Hary. Hermione's going on the knight bus at three, we can meet her on there. That's if you want to go, of course.'  
  
Ginny looked at her brother.  
  
'Yeah course I'll go.' she said 'I'll get ready, you go send owl's-'  
  
'I'm on it. Mum's making breakfast for us downstairs, I'll see you down there' He said and left the room.  
  
Ron went straight to his room and wrote two reply's saying:  
  
Me and ginny will be there see you soon Ron  
  
He yawned then made his way downstairs feeling excited that he would, in a matter of hours, be reunited with his two best friends. 


	2. Hermione

Fan fiction - chapter two  
  
Hermione was sat in her bedroom, it was eleven o clock according to her watch. She had just sent a reply to Ron now all she had to do was to wait, but how long would it take for Pig to get to The Burrow? She turned away from her desk and looked around at her bedroom, it was neat and tidy as any bedroom should be. She went to her CD rack and chose a really out dated record, she hadn't really bought any CD's since she had started Hogwarts. The music didn't take her mind off her two best friends. Why did Remus need their help with Harry so desperately? He and Harry had always got on so well. But this was not was what was foremost in her mind...  
  
Ron. She had missed him so much while she was on holiday, not that she hadn't thought of Harry, but she had all of a sudden realised something that her heart must have realised a long time ago, she had feeling for Ron. Ron!. The boy who had more than once teased her for being too smart. But there was something new about him now when he teased her, it wasn't meant to hurt her anymore, he was admiring her as well as chiding her. Her letters had been filled with her worries for Harry but also there was playful flirting, Hermione Granger, flirting! Who would have expected it? But he was flirting back, or at least she thought he was. She may know a lot about girl's feelings but boy's. She was at a complete loss.  
  
She thought back, trying to remember when these feelings had occured. Her mind found one particular memory. The Yule Ball, she saw Ron's face, during the dance he had looked jealous and afterwards, in the common room he looked so angry.  
  
'That can't have been it' she thought and cast her mind further back.  
  
Hogsmede. That was it, the first Hogsmede trip, it was the first time they had really been alone together outside of Hogwarts. That was when she had realised that there was definateley more to Ronald Weasley that meets the eye. They had walked around on their own for hours, he had told all his very worst jokes and explained all the different owls in the post office (one thing she hadn't read in a book) then they had gone to the Three Broomsticks and he had bought her her very first drink of butterbeer. When the liquid had heated her from inside she hadn't noticed that something else was also heating her, a burning in her heart. She had tried to deny it for three years now, but now she knew for sure.  
  
Many times over the past month she had played her perfect way to tell Ron how she felt in her head, it went like this:  
  
They are standing in the grounds, snow is deep on the floor and she turns to him and says 'Ron, there's something I really need to tell you' but then he puts a hand up to her mouth and says 'Me first Hermione' and grins in that vunerable way then says 'Hermione, I'm crazy about you, I just need you to know, and I'd do anything for you, if you wanted a thousand chimera's I'd go right out and get them if it meant you were happy. I know a girl like you would never go out with a guy like me but, I've layed my card's on the table. What did you want to tell me?' he gives her a look that could melt even Umbridge's heart and then she takes a deep breath and says 'I know what you mean, I've felt like that for one guy for ages' he looks hurt and whispers 'Krum?' she laughs and says 'The only guy I could ever want is standing right in front of me. Ron, it's you' then he gives a strangled yell and says 'Hermione I love you' she tilts her head up and he leans in and kisses her tenderly on the lips.  
  
But the picture always died leaving her with her heart still burning.  
  
Hermione switched off her music and lay on her bed staring into space.  
  
Hours later Hermione was woken by the noise of Pig knocking on her window she jumped up and the owl flew in.  
  
Me and Ginny will be there See you soon Ron  
  
She was a little disappointed with this reply and turned it over to find a post script  
  
P.S You didn't think I'd disappoint you? Honestly have a little faith Hermione can't wait to see you, I've missed you loads Ron  
  
Hermione smiled to herself as she got dressed. 


	3. knight bus again

Fan fiction - chapter three  
  
Ron charged down the stairs, it was ten to three and Ginny was not fully packed yet, she was fussing that she couldn't find enough matching socks.  
  
'Ginny just get your stuff downstairs and we can get Mum or Dad to bring some more over for you, they're over there all the time.' he shouted up to her.  
  
'Okay, okay keep your pants on will you.' she muttered as she slammed her trunk shut, 'There all done, give us a hand with this will you Ron.' she added  
  
He ran back up two steps at a time, and grabbed the end of the trunk, lowering it down to the place that his trunk and Pig already stood. As the clock chimed three they made their way out of the door and into the street, watching their watches. At five past three exactly a bright purple triple- decker bus nearly crashed into an apple tree outside when Ron stuck his wand out.  
  
Stan the conductor hopped out and tried to make his speech. Ron and Ginny exchanged a look and both told him loudly to 'Shut it'.  
  
'We've got two seats booked for Weasley' Ginny said as Stan ruefully helped the with their luggage  
  
'Yeah, you're on the firs' floor next to a pretty y'ung lady, who made me move 'er next to y'u' he said looking put out. 'she woz sitin' next to me before'  
  
'thanks' said Ron looking hard at Stan  
  
Ron and Ginny made their way up the steps in silence and saw Hermione looking pleased with herself. She stood up and hugged Ginny first then gave Ron a rib-breaking bear hug.  
  
'It's so great to see you,' she said beaming at them, 'How've you been? What've you been up to?'  
  
'We're great thanks' said Ginny smiling back, Ron didn't seem capable of speech he was nursing his ribs.  
  
'Fantastic Hermione' he eventually gasped 'but next time you hug me try not to break my ribs will you. Hagrid couldn't have done that much damage, and that's saying something'  
  
Hermione went a little pink, she was just really happy to see him. Ginny asked Hermione about her holiday. Ron was quickly bored of the conversation, Hermione had put him off by telling Ginny about how cut the skiing instructor was. Ron was staring out of the window daydreaming when he was brought back down to earth with an unpleasant bump. Ginny had mentioned her plans to meet his Gryffindor room mate Dean Thomas in Diagon Alley.  
  
'We're meeting outside the Leaky Cauldron on saturday-'  
  
'What?' he spluttered 'your meeting- what-'  
  
'I'm meeting Dean on-'  
  
'No your not- not on your own, me and Hermione are coming too, we'll get school supplies'  
  
'Don't be so melodramatic Ron' said Hermione exasperated  
  
'I'm not we need our school stuff so we'll go with them'  
  
'Fine!' snapped Hermione, 'I just hope you don't make a fool of yourself infront of Dean'  
  
Ron lapsed into mumbling death threats under his breath. He was still muttering when they reached Grimmauld Place. Hermione knocked as loudly as she dared but luckily Tonks was on her way upstairs at the time and heard. They reached the hallway which was almost unrecognisable to Hermione, Mrs.Black's portrait had been removed after much work and now the house was lighter and less dank.  
  
'Hi guy's' she said sweeping Hermione into a tight hug, 'I'm glad you could make it, Remus is out but me and Kingsley are here with Harry. He's upstairs feeding Buckbeak again, that hippogriff is gonna be too fat to fly the rate Harry feed's it'  
  
'Right, we'll go see Harry then we'll come say hi properly' said Ron 'We've got to make sure he hasn't fed himself to Buckbeak' he added with a laugh  
  
'Does he know we're visiting, Tonks?' Hermione asked  
  
'No,' she answered, 'Remus thought it would be a nice suprise if you all turned up and scared the living daylights out of him'  
  
The three of them made their way up the stairs and stopped outside the room, there was an tense silence between them now, they didn't know how Harry would react to them turning up out of the blue. Ron knocked stiffly.  
  
'Come in' answered Harry's voice.  
  
They pushed the door open and saw Harry sitting with his back to them. He didn't turn to greet them. Ron spoke first.  
  
'Harry?' he said uncertainly.  
  
Harry's head whipped around and he beheld them standing timidly at the door.  
  
'What are you doing here?' he asked blankly  
  
'Way to greet your mates.' Said Ron  
  
'Sorry.' he looked it as he rose, 'I just wasn't expecting you' he walked forwards and gave Ron a shove, 'It's good to see you though' he grinned broadly and they beamed back. 


	4. extendables

Fan fiction - chapter four  
  
When Remus got back, Mr and Mrs.Weasley came joined them for dinner that night, along with Fred, George, Bill, Fleur (who had joined the order as she had useful contacts in France) and Mad-Eye . Harry was happy to have all his friends in one place for the first time in weeks, he was glad to see that Fred and George (who had also joined the order) had created a new line of products, they gave a showing of their prototype of their trick cristmas crackers that blew rasberrys, yelled the jokes at twenty decebels and dumped stinksnap on the puller with the smaller end and their now extensive trick wand collection (explosions included). Hermione was very amused when Ron got the smaller end of the cracker they were pulling, needless to say Ron wasn't.  
  
Harry was still laughing when he and Ron went to bed that night, Hermione came in to say goodnight and asked a question that was forefront in her mind at that time.  
  
'Where's Kreacher? I haven't seen him around today'  
  
Ron looked at Harry and said 'you know that's a fair point. Where is the snotball?'  
  
'He died five days ago in his room' Harry said, a closed expression on his face.  
  
'Oh, well good riddance to bad rubbish I reckon' Ron said, Harry nodded his head in agreement.  
  
There was a frostyness about the way Hermione said 'goodnight' before she left the room that told them she thought they should have more respect for the dead. Ron didn't care though, for the first time in weeks his best friends were happy. He and Harry talked late into the night. Harry was just drifting off when Ron said something that made him wide awake in seconds.  
  
'What do you mean you like Hermione?' He said sounding confused, 'She's our best friend!'  
  
*****  
  
Hermione walked up to her room and met Ginny half way down the stairs, looking mischevieous with a piece of flesh coloured string hanging from her ear.  
  
'You gonna take one of these?' she said holding out a spare extendable ear, 'they're having a "chat"' she added with a grin.  
  
Hermione had got bored of listening to Ron talking to an obviously stuporing Harry, but there was one thing that made this all worth while.  
  
'You know Harry, I've been thinking a lot over the holidays' said Ron's voice hesitantly.  
  
'mmm,' came Harry's reply  
  
'Well I think I've got feelings for Hermione' he rushed  
  
Outside in the hallway Hermione went a shade of magenta that Ron would have been proud of. Ginny stared at her. Harry's voice came through the extendable ears clearly.  
  
'What do you mean you like Hermione?' he said sounding as though he thought he had heard Ron wrong, 'She's out best friend!' he added.  
  
'Well I dunno' Ron replied, 'Don't worry about it, forget it'  
  
A heavy silence followed broken only by their mumbled 'night's'.  
  
Hermione's heart felt like it was going to burst as she and Ginny made their way back to their bedroom on the third floor of the house. As they got into bed Ginny said, 'Ron likes you.'  
  
'I know,' answered Hermione.  
  
'Well doesn't it feel a bit wierd? Your best friend wants to be your boyfriend.'  
  
'No, not really. Ginny, promise you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you.' she said  
  
'Of course I won't, what is it?'  
  
'Ginny I really like Ron too, but I've never had the nerve to tell him. I've liked him since our third year, you won't tell anyone will you?' she asked.  
  
'I've known for years Hermione I haven't told anyone yet have I?' she said gently  
  
'You've known for years but didn't mention it? I've been dying to tell someone for ages!' Hermione said looking disbelieving  
  
'I know I should have said something but I just couldn't find a space to ask you if I was right. But listen, now you've got a chance to tell him how you feel, we're going to Diagon Alley, remember? If me and Dean sneak off it'll give you the chance to be alone and ... who knows?' she added with a small smile.  
  
The thought of being alone with Ron was wonderful to Hermione, she told Ginny she'd think about it and drifted off to sleep feeling happier than she had in weeks. 


	5. go for it

Fan fiction - chapter five  
  
Hermione, Ron and Ginny walked into the Leaky Cauldron and looked around, there was no sign of Dean so Hermione and Ginny took their seats as Ron went to the bar.  
  
'Well are you still up for it then?' Ginny asked Hermione  
  
'I think so. I just hope I don't lose my nerve' she answered in a voice that shook a little. her voice grew stronger as she looked over at him, 'but I'll never know until I try I suppose' she added with a weak smile.  
  
'what's the topic then?' Ron asked as he joined them and dished out the butterbeer's 'You two look like you planning a hike into a dragons layer.'  
  
'Oh we're just talking about Harry,' said Ginny 'He's really worrying us. Do you think he'll be alright on his own?'  
  
'He's not on his own, Tonks is with him' Ron said simply but continued when they still looked concerned, 'Look Tonks knows how to look after him, he'll be fine for a few hours. Remember he told us to go without him.'  
  
'Yeah I suppose' said Hermione hesitantly.  
  
Just then they were interupted by the appearance of Dean. Ginny leapt up and hugged him, Ron cracked his knuckles. They finished up their butterbeers and left the pub to go into Diagon Alley. As they entered Ginny said someting about getting a new quill and dragged Dean away, leaving Ron and Hermione walking in silence.  
  
'Fancy something to eat Hermione?' Ron asked as they passed Fortescues ice cream parlour.  
  
'Yeah, why not.' she said as they took their seats.  
  
'I'll have two chocolate sundaes' he said to the waitress and she conjured them over to the table. 'What's the matter H? Did I get the wrong flavour?'  
  
'No,no... um... Ron there's something I need to tell you...'  
  
'What is it?' he said looking worried.  
  
'Ron... the other day, when we arrived at Grimmauld Place, after I left you that night. Um... Ginny and I were listening to the conversation you and Harry had.'  
  
Ron's throat felt constricted, 'You- you heard me- say- say that I had... you heard us?'  
  
'Yeah, sorry for listening, but I just want you to know that- that the feelings um... mutual.' she finished lamely, this was not how she had pictured this moment.  
  
'Hermione?' Ron said uncertainly, 'Do you mean-'  
  
'Well if it isn't the mud-blood and the Weasel' said a snide voice  
  
They looked up and saw Draco Malfoy standing behind Ron.  
  
'Shove off Malfoy' said Ron angrily, he didn't want this moment ruined by a git like Malfoy.  
  
'Just thought that you'd like to pass on a message to Potty. Tell him he may be well hidden but I'll get him at Hogwarts. Goodbye, my mud-blood scum, and you weasel don't forget the message.'  
  
He walked away laughing. Ron and Hermione payed for their ice cream and walked away in silence until they reached an empty alleyway and Ron said 'Hermione, before Malfoy came what were you saying?'  
  
'Just that the feeling is most definately mutual.' said Hermione, looking up into Ron's clear blue eye's. 'and that I would really like to do something about it.'  
  
Ron's eye's widened as Hermione took his hand and said in a buisness like tone 'Ron I would like to go out with you. Now kiss me'  
  
Ron snaked an arm around her waist as she put her arms around his neck.With his free hand he tilted her head a few centimeters up. Hermione had imagined this moment, but this time it was beyond her wildest dreams, this was the moment that she realised the true force of human nature. At first the kiss was tender, their lips barely touching, then it turned. Ron's tongue went searchingly through her parted lips and she let out a slight gasp. How long they were stood there they didn't know but when they parted Ron had a hesitant smile on his face as though he didn't want to seem too proud of himself.  
  
'Well...' Ron said hoarsely 'I guess we'd better go find Ginny and Dean.'  
  
'Yeah I suppose so.' she answered 'I told her to meet us in the Leaky Cauldron in half an hour.'  
  
'Right. Um... Hermione does this mean that we're going out now?'  
  
'I would reckon so.' she said smiling.  
  
Hand in hand they made their way out into the busy street. 


	6. deans visit

Fan fiction - chapter six  
  
They arrived early at the Leaky Cauldron and took advantage of the privacy, which they knew would be scarce in Grimmauld Place. Ginny and Dean walked in fifteen minutes late, not that Ron or Hermione were in any state to notice. Ginny sat down at the table with four butterbeer's clutched in her hands and said 'Remus said it was alright if Dean came back with us, if you two don't mind of course.'  
  
'Great!' said Ron 'Harry's there too you know Dean, I bet him and Lupin would love to see you'  
  
Ginny glanced at her brother, he hadn't said a nice word about Dean in weeks. She thought she had a coy idea as to why he was so happy. She gave Hermione an enquiring look but Hermione just shook her head with a small smile and whispered, 'Later'. They finished their drinks and retreated to the back of the bar where the fireplace was, 'The address is twelve Grimmauld Place.' Ginny told Dean looking excited.  
  
She watched Dean, Hermione and Ron disappear before she stepped into the grate and gave the address, when she stepped out into the kitchen she saw Dean sitting uncomfortably on a chair alone in the room.  
  
'Where have Ron and Hermione gone?' she asked, frowning.  
  
'They've gone to see who's in.' he answered, 'What is this place then?'  
  
'It's Harry's house, Sirius Black left it to him but Lupin's looking after it until Harry's eighteen. It's like a second home to the rest of us, Ron, Hermione and I come over to visit Harry a lot.'  
  
There was a noise of people walking down the stairs and the door opened. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Remus and Tonks (who's hair was long and green) walked in the room as Dean stood up nervously and moved closer to Ginny.  
  
'Hello Dean how are you?' Remus asked  
  
'I'm fine professor.' he answered while Ginny laughed slightly.  
  
'Don't be so silly Dean, call him Remus, he's not a teacher anymore. Anyway you haven't met Tonks, she's an auror'  
  
'Wow,' said Dean, 'you must be really smart, are-' but he stopped because everyone else in the room were laughing  
  
'Sorry, it's just that no one who knows me would ever say that. I'm dim as dishwater really. The only thing I'm good at is this.' she screwed up her face and her hair became black with ringlets.  
  
'That's not the only thing she's good at, she's a great potion maker too,' said Lupin kindly. 'She's been making the wolfsbane potion for me.'  
  
'Wow' repeated Dean apparently impressed. 'That's really cool'  
  
They all moved back to the table and sat down as Remus started making supper. All the boy's were sat on one side, discussing Gryffindor's quidditch team that year, Harry had been re-recruited by Professor McGonagall and made team captain, Ron and Ginny were also on the team. When Ginny was sure they weren't listening she leaned towards Hermione and said 'So it all went well then?' with a grin on her face.  
  
'Wonderfully' she said glancing at Ron who gave her a small wink and quickly busied himself with the plan Dean and Harry were laying out using salt cellars and empty butterbeer bottles, 'He's a great guy you know, Fred and George knock him because he's your brother, but he's caring and would do anything for his family.'  
  
As though they knew they were being talked about, Fred and George walked in with their parents, 'Not too late for eats are we?' said George, 'We've only just closed up the shop and we're starving' added Fred they rubbed their stomachs and arranged their faces in identical looks of pity.  
  
'We've only just started,' said Remus 'draw up a chair. Are you eating Molly, Arthur?' he enquired  
  
'Thank you, Remus. We'd be honoured.' replied Mr.Weasley  
  
'Hi Dean, I see you've met our posse' said Fred putting on a staines accent  
  
'Yeah, everyone's really cool'  
  
'You'll find it's a running theme in our happy little family' said George with a small grin, 'So, Hary what's this plan doing? You've got your chasers too far apart, mate'  
  
'This is a game plan you doink!' said Harry with a laugh 'see, the chaser at the front is drawing the other players away while the rest of the team beat up the opposition's keeper, making it easier to score goals.'  
  
'Ahh, I see,' said Fred, 'teaching your new team to cheat are you?'  
  
'What are those three talking about?' asked Harry distracted, looking at Hermione, Ginny and Tonks who were giggling loudly and taking sly looks at the boys.  
  
'Dunno,' said Dean, 'but me ears are burning mate.'  
  
'Leave 'em to it I say, you don't ever want to know what's going on in a girl's mind. They're probably planning to shave off your eyebrows H arry.' said George 


	7. the girl

Fan fiction - chapter seven  
  
The rest of the holidays passed blur of comings and goings between The Burrow and Grimmauld Place, Harry got a shock when he realised it was August 31st and he hadn't bought any of his school supplies. He went downstairs that morning and Ron, Hermione and Remus greeted him.  
  
'So what's on the agenda today?' asked Remus looking around at them.  
  
'We're going back to Hogwart's tomorrow and I haven't bought any of my school stuff, so I thought that I'd go into Diagon Alley' said Harry  
  
'We'll come too.' said Ron quicky, 'I didn't get all my stuff last time, and Hermione has some book she wants from Flourish and Blotts. Give us a minute and we'll be ready.'  
  
'Okay then' said Harry happily, truthfully he hadn't looked forward to going to Diagon Alley on his own.  
  
In ten minutes they were all ready and bade goodbye to Remus before taking the floo network to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
'Where first?' asked Hermione  
  
'I need to go to Gringrotts,' said Harry vaguely 'How about we split up and meet back here in an hour, I've got a few things I need to do' he added  
  
'Yeah course' said Ron, he really wanted to be alone with Hermione, 'We'll see you later Harry, but are you sure you'll be alright on your own?'  
  
'Don't worry about me mate, I'll be fine on my own. You two go ahead.' he said as they turned into Diagon Alley. 'See you later then...'  
  
Harry steered resolutely towards Gringotts. Inside he went to a counter and said, 'I'd like to draw some money out of vault seven hundred and ten.' and handed the goblin his key  
  
'If you'll wait for a spare cart.' said the goblin, gesturing to a short line of people waiting on one side of the hall.  
  
Ten minutes later Harry emerged into the bright sunlight, he had a lot to do. He needed new robes, books and needed a more extensive collection of potions ingredients for his first NEWT year. After visiting Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and the apothecary, he walked into Flourish and Blott's and walked up to the counter.  
  
'Hi, my names Harry Potter,' he said to the clerk 'I put in an order for a book, "The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts"'  
  
'Yes, here you are,' she said passing him the book 'anything else I can do for you Mr.Potter?'  
  
'Yeah, I need my school books' he said extracting the book list 'Standard Book of Spells Grade six, Higher Transfiguration, Furthur Reading: Defence Against the Dark Arts and Higher Potion Making.'  
  
Harry paid for his books and walked out of the shop, he didn't want Ron and Hermione to find out that he was reading up on Voldemort. They still had no idea about the prophecy and he didn't want to imagine their reactions if they found out that either he had to kill Voldemort or be killed by him. So far the only other person who knew was Remus, and that was only because Dumbledore had told him.  
  
Harry was still musing when he walked right into a small blonde. She was knocked right off her feet. Harry dropped his bags and offered her a hand up, 'Sorry about that I was on another planet,' he said pulling her up  
  
'Don't worry about it, I wasn't looking.' she said, 'I've got a lot on my mind' she added to herself.  
  
'Me too, listen are you alright?' Harry asked, looking at the girl. She was very pretty with her dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes, she looked very pale.  
  
'I'm fine.' she snapped, picking up her bags and stalking away, nose high in the air.  
  
Harry picked up his bags and looked inside, to make sure that he had got all his supplies. He hadn't bought a copy of The Quibbler nor had he bought a school skirt, with girls Hogwarts robes. He looked down the alley and caught sight of the blonde girl outside quality quidditch supplies, he hurried towards her and said, as he got near, 'Sorry to bother you again but we got out bags mixed up.'  
  
'No, I'm sorry' she said with a sigh, 'I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. It's just that I've got a lot on my mind.'  
  
'I know how that feel's' said Harry.  
  
An awkward silence fell between them as Harry examined his shoelaces, casting around for something to break the tension between them.  
  
'You've got a Hogwarts uniform in your bag. You look about my age but I've never seen you around school. How come I haven't seen you there?'  
  
'I've just transferred there from the Salem Witches Institute,' she answered, 'My family moved around a lot because of my Dad's work'  
  
'Really?' said Harry 'What does he do?'  
  
'He was an Auror'  
  
'Was? What does he do now?' Harry was interested, he'd never heard of an Auror quitting.  
  
'He's dead,' said the girl in a hollow voice, 'Killed by Leewood Spinks, the wizard he was tracking.'  
  
'I know how your feeling,' she looked disbeliveing, 'I lost both my parents when I was a year old and I lost my Godfather in june'  
  
The girl stared at him for a moment then said, 'I'm really sorry, I've been so rude to you.' she held out a hand, 'I'm Christina-Anne Dudley'  
  
'Harry Potter' he said taking the hand and shaking it. 'It's a pleasure to meet you Christina.'  
  
She blushed and said, 'I've never met anyone famous before. And I've acted so crummily to you.'  
  
'You've got good reason, don't worry about it.' he said 'You don't fancy going for a drink do you?' he asked hesitantly.  
  
Christina beamed at him and said, 'I'd love to.' 


	8. the leaky cauldron

Fan fiction - Chapter Eight  
  
Harry went to the bar while Christina found them a table, he looked over at her as she sat down and wondered if she had felt the same things as he had over the past two months. Harry paid for their butterbeer's and made his way over to her.  
  
'I just thought I'd tell you that I'm meeting my friends here in half an hour,' he said as he took a sip of his drink, 'that's if it's alright by you, of course.' he added  
  
'Not at all,' said Christina, 'I just hope that they're as nice as you.'  
  
Harry grinned, 'Yeah, they're really cool. You'll get to meet the whole gang on the Hogwarts express tomorrow I guess'.  
  
'I'm really nervous.' she confided, 'I've been to four schools, but Hogwarts is, like, the best. I'm just worried I won't make any friends.'  
  
'You already have,' Harry pointed out, 'Got any idea what house you'll be in?'  
  
'I would love to be in Gryffindor, but I guess Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. Which house are you in?'  
  
'Gryffindor, everyone's really nice although there's only three girls in our house year.'  
  
'How many boy's?' she asked with interest.  
  
'Five. Me, my best mate Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan. The girls are Hermione Granger, she's my other best friend, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown,'  
  
'I really hope I get into Gryffindor, I've always wished I could go to Hogwarts.'  
  
Another silence fell, this one more friendly, Harry wondered at the fact that he was instantly as comfortable with her as he was with Ron or Hermione.  
  
'So how come your here in England?' Harry asked tentatively 'You said you were in the U.S. before ... before you transferred.'  
  
'Yeah I was, my mums English, we moved to be with family.' she said 'my dad was 100% American, he met my mum when he was tracking Spinks, that's the wizard who killed him. It was seventeen years ago when he came over here and had a whirlwind romance with mum. They married quickly and a year later I appeared.' she said the last bit with a small smile.  
  
'My godfather was Sirius Black.' Harry said 'He was a great guy, even though I only knew him for two years I saw him as a kind of big brother, I told him everything. He was murdered by a Death Eater, his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange.'  
  
'That's terrible,' she said with tears in her eyes, 'You've lost so many people you cared about, I don't know how you cope.'  
  
'I've had a long time to get used to not having a mum or dad. When Sirius died it was like I had a curse on me, the only thing that kept me sane was having Ron, Hermione and Ginny.'  
  
'I'm glad they were there for you, when dad died it was just after we'd moved. Dad was happy there, but I wasn't there long enough to make many friends.' she said sadly, with a regretful shake of her head.  
  
'Speaking of friends, here come Ron and Hermione.' he stood up and gestured to them. As they got closer he said, 'this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, guy's this is Christina-Anne Dudley'  
  
'Its just Christina,' she said smiling, 'Christina-Anne makes me sound about ten years old.'  
  
'Christina's transferred to Hogwarts from the U.S. She's in our year.'  
  
'Cool,' said Ron, he gave Harry a questioning look then turned to Christina and Hermione who were in deep conversation about the classes they were taking next year.  
  
Christina was beaming at Hermione. Harry saw how much she had changed in only half an hour her face had a lot more colour in it as she said, 'I'm taking Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration and Charms,' adding proudly, 'I'm gonna be an Auror like my dad.'  
  
'That's what Harry and I are taking,' said Ron smiling at her, 'We've fought the dark arts enough to be qualified by not though!'  
  
Harry laughed, Ron had a way of making their adventures sound like a Sunday morning walk in the park. He was now telling Christina about their giant chess game and the Philosophers Stone.  
  
'...Then I said, "That's chess, you've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward and she'll take me- that leaves you free to checkmate the king." The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital wing with Hermione sitting next to Me.' he gave Hermione a look of total appreciation.  
  
'So are you two going out then?' asked Christina.  
  
Harry laughed again, but Ron and Hermione suddenly looked uncomfortable. Ron reached out and took her hand, saying 'Well actually we've been meaning to tell you for a while...'  
  
'When did this happen?' Harry asked blankly.  
  
'Um. it was a couple of weeks ago. when we came here with Ginny and Dean. We would have told you before but we were waiting for the right time'  
  
'Right time?' Harry said incredulously, 'When would that have been? The year 2089? What would have happened if Christina hadn't asked?'  
  
'I dunno mate.' Ron said looking worried, 'listen, you know nom and it's no harm done. You're the first person I've told, Hermione told Ginny, it seems that they were planning this whole thing.'  
  
Harry laughed and said, 'This is great, I've just got to get over the initial shock, it's just so unexpected! But I'm really chuffed for both of you. Congratulations.'  
  
Hermione looked at her watch and said, 'We'd better get going... Remus was expecting us back ten minutes ago.'  
  
'Okay then... see you tomorrow Christina.' said Ron standing up.  
  
'Yeah, bye.' said Hermione as they moved towards the fireplace.  
  
'We'll look for you on platform nine and three-quaters.' said Harry.  
  
'See you all later,' stepping into the grate and saying 'Forty-two Pickling Drive.' 


	9. the last night

Fan Fiction - Chapter nine  
  
When Harry got back to Grimmauld place that night, he and Ron went to their room to pack their trunks with Hermione. Harry looked at them, now that he knew that they were an item it seemed stupid that he hadn't noticed, they were throwing eachother sickening looks every ten seconds and the way that they talked to one another had radically changed, even in light conversation.  
  
Harry was in the middle of pairing up his socks when Ron voiced a question that he had been trying to brace himself for,  
  
'So... how'd you meet her, then?' he asked.  
  
'Who?' said Harry, preoccupied.  
  
'Christina... come on, Harry tell us.' said Hermione curtly.  
  
'Oh... um... I was walking down Diagon Alley and I bumped into her, I wasn't looking where I was going and I knocked her off her feet,' he laughed at Ron who had just snorted very loudly, causing Hermione to give him her most discusted look. 'Our bags got mixed up so I caught up with her and we got talking, I asked her to go for a drink, she agreed, end of story.'  
  
'What were you talking about?' asked Hermione.  
  
'She's just lost her father, she told me about it, he was killed by a dark wizard, Spiks or something. I told her about Sirius, they died in the same way...' his voice trailed off. 'So what did you think of her then?'  
  
'She's really nice,' said Hermione 'I hope she gets into Gryffindor. It would be really great to have another girl in our dorm. Living with Parvati and Lavender is no piece of cake. How do you reckon she'll be put into a house? Sorted with the first years? I wouldn't have the guts to go through that again.'  
  
'Christina has been to loads of schools, though,' said Harry 'she's probably used to it now.'  
  
They were interrupted by Remus, who stuck his head around the door and said, 'Dinners almost ready, if you'd like to go down.'. He closed the door and proceeded up to Ginny's room.  
  
'Let's go then...' Ron said when Ginny joined them.  
  
They walked itno the kitchen and were greeted by Tonks, Kingsley, Mr and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George and Bill. Harry and Ginny took seats next to Fred and George. Ron and Hermione sat down opposite, next to Bill.  
  
'Thanks,' said Harry, taking the plate that George offered him. 'Sorry I haven't been abled to visit the shop yet, I've been a bit busy.'  
  
'Busy my toe!' said Fred, 'You've been mourning mate, all's forgiven.'  
  
'We got a visit from those two today though,' said George in a knowing voice, indicating Ron and Hermione. 'It was very... what's the word... entertaining.'  
  
'What do you mean?' asked Harry with faked innocence.  
  
'Oh, Harry,' said Fred in a superior voice, 'I know it must be hard for those who cannot see past the act, but it's pretty obvious that they fancy the pants off eachother-'  
  
'Fred and I are planning to give them a nudge in the right direction, if you know what I mean. It would be great to have a little Hogwarts helper, to give us the up-and-coming. You savvy?'  
  
'Ron and Hermione?' said Harry, trying to look as if he hadn't even contemplated the thought. 'I'll give it some thought...'  
  
Harry then busied himself with his plate, that had been loaded with food by Mrs.Weasley, trying not to laugh at the thought of Ron and Hermione's faces when he told them about the plans for their future.  
  
Ginny leaned over to him and said, 'Have you talked to Dumbledore about the DA? About reforming? You said that you'd ask since You-know-who's out in the open.'  
  
'Yeah,' said Harry softly, casting an anxious look in the direction of Mrs.Weasley. 'I asked him last time he was here, he said that Fudge couldn't disagree now that he know the truth about Voldemort.'  
  
Ginny flinched at the name but thought better of it, 'Got any plans for the lessons?'  
  
'I thought that once we got word around that we were back together we could go over the stuff we did last year, people are bound to be rusty...'  
  
The conversation carried them for half an hour, until Remus stood up tapping his glass for their attention. When the hubub had died down Remus began to speak.  
  
'Well, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny are going back to hogwarts tomorrow, so I thought that I'd better get this out of the way before the morning rush.  
  
'Lord Voldemort,' said Remus, as a controlled shudder was passed around the table, 'moved into the open in June, since then a lot has happened. What I must insist, and I hope that you will take my advice, is that you must remember that whatever happens outside of Hogwarts is not your concern. Keep your heads down and study. We will keep in touch with you of course but don't concern yourselves with us. Hogwarts is the safest place for you to be.'  
  
'Even safer now,' said Tonks, 'Fudge and Dumbledore have been negotiating and they agreed that Hogwarts needs extra security, so the asked for a volenteer auror to look after the place. Guess who!'  
  
Harry grinned. Not only were they going back to Hogwarts, but Tonks was going to be joining them too. Harry climbed into bed feeling that this day had definately been a good one. He lay awake for a long time thinking about the fact that soon, very soon, he would be home again. 


	10. here we go again

disclaimer: I know this is the first one I've put in so I'd better make it count. Ihave never owened, nor will I ever own (I guess) Harry Potter or any of J.K.Rowling's fantastic characters.  
  
Fan fiction - chapter ten  
  
Harry woke in the morning to find the house in turmoil. Tonks, who had stayed the night, had forgotten to pack her broomstick and had tried to find her trunk in the pile in the hallway but had only succeeded in making the trunks tumble down onto Ron's foot, causing him a stubbed toe. Harry dressed quickly and went to help Remus tidy up the mess before breakfast.  
  
When they had finished, he and Remus made their way down to the kitchen where Mrs.Weasley was making breakfast with Hermione's help. Harry sat down next to Ron who was still mumbling death threats under his breath.  
  
'Hows the toe?' Harry asked as Hermione passed them their bowls of porridge. He noted that Ron got a lot more jam on his.  
  
'Painful,' said Ron tucking into his breakfast, 'I just can't wait to get back to Hogwarts.'  
  
'Me niether.' Harry agreed, with the faintest trace of a sigh.  
  
They finished their breakfast in silence and were putting their coats on when they heard the blare of a car horn from outside.  
  
'That'll be the ministry cars.' said Mrs.Weasley distractedly trying to put her coat on backwards.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny grabbed their trunks and made their way down the front steps, with Tonks, Kingsley, Remus and Mrs.Weasley in tow. Harry got into a car with Ginny, Tonks and Kingsley and they set off to Kings Cross.  
  
They arrived at the station at a quater to eleven and made their way to platform nine and three-quaters. Mrs.Weasley stopped them at the ticket barrier and devided them into two's. Harry, paired with Remus, went through.  
  
Harry loved riding the Hogwarts Express, the smells, the atmosphere, it all added to the magic of going to Hogwarts. Harry held each one of his train rides fondly in his memory as he walked through the ticket barrier and came out on the other side.  
  
'Harry?' said Remus' voice, 'Harry. Maybe we should put your trunk on the train.'  
  
'Yeah... of course.' said Harry, pulling himself out of his musings to take Hedwig.  
  
Just as Remus was negotiating getting Harry's trunk off his trolley, he heard Ron call his name.  
  
'Harry, oi, Harry. Look who we bumped into.' said Ron emerging from the crowd with Hermione, Ginny and Christina following.  
  
'Hi Harry,' said Christina brightly, 'I was just coming to find you.'  
  
'Hi' said Harry, hesitating.  
  
He couldn't think of anything to say to her, but was saved from making small talk by a small blonde witch with a rather loud voice and an owl in a cage tucked under her arm, who came bustling through the group shouting, 'Tina, you forgotten Charlie!'  
  
Christina blushed and took her mother by the arm, saying 'Way to embarrass me mum.'  
  
'Sorry dear, it's just-' she stopped dead mid-sentence, staring at Remus. 'Oh my god! I don't believe it, Remus Lupin? It's Me, Sarah, Sarah Montgomery. Don't tell me that you've forgotten.'  
  
'Sarah, oh my, it's been at least fifteen years,' he looked around the group, that now contained Tonks, Mrs.Weasley and Kingsley and said, not looking at Harry. 'This is Sarah Montgomery, an old school friend of mine.' He directed his attention back to Christina's mum 'The last time I saw you was at the funeral... how've you been?'  
  
Christina's mother looked around the group, as if she was searching for a way to answer such a difficult question. Her eyes rested on each member of the group, landing on Harry's last of all. When she looked at Harry she took a step backwards as if she couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
'Remus...' she said faintly, grasping his arm for support.  
  
'Sarah, this is Harry Potter. Harry, this is Sarah Montgomery, an old friend of mine,' he hesitated, then continued, 'and of your parents.'  
  
Harry didn't know how to respond, he looked at Christina 


	11. SORRY

Sorry to tell ya'll but I've got really bad writers block, it's driving me crazy if n e 1 has an idea that could help me then just e-mail or review me PLEASE.  
  
Ps I like toast 


	12. train rides can be eventful

Fan Fiction - chapter eleven  
  
Harry and christina made their way through the train, checking in every compartments' window for and sign of the rest of their group. They had walked throught seven carriages when Harry saw the distinctive features of Draco Malfoy ahead of him. Harry was taken aback to see that Malfoy was alone and not flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, his crony's. Just as Harry made to change direction Malfoy spotted him, and, adopting his most distainful manner, called:  
  
'So, you're still here then potty? Iwouldn't have thought your addled brain would have got you throught the exams!'  
  
'My addled brain got me throught the exams perfectly.' said Harry as Malfoy drew level with them, 'I see as much can't be said for your little helpers though. What happened? did they get all T's?'  
  
Malfoy was slightly flushed as he answered, 'Sorry Potty, I didn't quite catch that. Did you say "I'm a parentless loser"?'  
  
'Speaking of parents Malfoy, hows your father? settling well into his nice Azkaban cell I hope.'  
  
'Don't you dare insult my family, Potter!' Malfoy snarled, 'You really don't know who you're dealing with.' he added, drawing his wand from his pocket.  
  
'Don't I?' asked Harry, raising his eyebrows, 'To tell you the truth, Malfoy, I am getting pretty sick of your family. Your lot just don't know when to quit do they?'  
  
'Harry, come on, Ron and Hermione will be wondering where we've got to...' said Christina, tugging at Harry's arm.  
  
Harry looked from Malfoy, who was looking livid, to Christina, who was looking terrified. Harry gave Malfoy a contemptive look then nodded to Christina who started to walk back in the opposite direction.  
  
'That's right Potty. Do as the little girl tells you, bottle out as always. You'll never be man enought to fight me! Go on back to your mudblood friends and have a good cry- about your Mum, your Dad and poor old misunderstood Sirius Black-'  
  
Harry cracked. Before he knew what he was doing he had turned around and had Malfoy pinned by his neck to an empty compartment door.  
  
'You - will - never - ever - say - that - again.' said Harry, hitting a struggling Malfoy with every word, 'You aren't worthy of even saying his name. You will never amount to anything near the goodness and greatness of Sirius Black, you're scum.-'  
  
Harry was cut off from his threats but a hard shove that landed him on his back. Apparently Christina had just pushed him over. Malfoy lay unconsious on the floor as she checked his pulse.  
  
'He's still breathing, we'll just leave him here?'  
  
'What did you stop me for?' asked Harry, breathing heavily as they started walking.  
  
'Look Harry, I had to stop you. Iknow you're angry but you could have killed him?'  
  
'He deserved it!' said Harry angrily, 'He's just a filthy, dirty, silmy b-'  
  
'No matter what you say now wouldn't justify it Harry. I have no doubt that you would have regretted your actions when you were under heavy guard in Azkaban.'  
  
'But...' started Harry, knowing that he had no way to finish the sentence.  
  
'Listen, you're still grieving for your godfather. You needed to let your anger out on something, but that was a bit too far. When my father died I took my anger out on a brick wall. When I was finished there was nothing left but a pile of rubble. Don't let that Malfoy boy get to you like that or you could get into serious trouble.'  
  
Harry was silent for a moment, then he nodded in defeat. Christina gave him a winning smile then very tentatively offered him her hand, Harry looked at her for a moment then took it, smiling back at her.  
  
They found their compartment in the next carriage, locating it with help from Pigwidgeon's screeches and by Luna Lovegood's head poking out of the door. When she caught sight of them she said in a loud dreamy voice, 'There you are Harry! What kept you? Ronald and Hermione have been quite worried.'  
  
'Yeah sorry about that,' said Harry squeezing into the crampt compartment, 'we had a bit of trouble finding the place.'  
  
The compartment was packed. Ron, Hermione and Neville were in there, as well as Tonks and Luna. Ginny was there so Dean had naturally followed, and where Dean went Seamus was too. Seamus had brought his on/off girlfriend Lavender, who had invited Parvati. All in all ther were twelve people in the compartment along with two owls.  
  
'You lot do know that the compartment next door's empty don't you?' asked Christina, the corners of her mouth twitching, 'Why don't some of us go in there?'  
  
'Good idea!' said Hermione brightly. 'Who else is coming?'  
  
Ron stood up so fast that he hit his head on the luggage rack and fell back into his seat cursing, which started pig's racket up again. Everyone in the compartment fought to keep a straight face as Ron stood up again and composed himself. Clearing his throat he said in an off hand voice,  
  
'I might join you. Coming Harry?'  
  
'Yeah. Let's go.'  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Christina went into the other compartment and settled themselves. They had soon started a cheerful discussion about Dumbledore's Army in which Christina was initiated into the club (Hermione gave her a coin).  
  
The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur of laughing and visits from their friends and fellow D.A members. Harry sent a message via Ernie Macmillan that the D.A was back on. It was soon time to change into their Hogwarts robe's. When they pulled into Hogsmede station there was a light breeze and a golden sunset striking their faces.  
  
'Firs' years over 'ere.' called Hagrids Farmiliar voice. 'ello Harry, who's this? A new friend of yours?' Hagrid asked indicating Christina, who looked a bit frightened of him.  
  
'Yeah, its her first year so be gentle with her Hagrid!' answered Harry grinning.  
  
Harry gave Christina's hand, which he had not yet let go of, a quick squeeze and said, 'I've got to get into a coach before they all leave.' and with a small smile Christina went off into the distance, following Hagrid's lead. 


End file.
